Two Steps Forward, One Step Back
by Eirian
Summary: Kurt goes to bed happy in the knowledge that he's in love and in a wonderful relationship, only to wake up and discover it was all a dream. Now, he has to find a way to fix it. Kurt/Blaine Chapter 3: Kurt and guest perform a duet.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic:** Two Steps Forward, One Step Back  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt goes to bed happy in the knowledge that he's in love and in a wonderful relationship, only to wake up and discover it was all a dream. Now, he has to find a way to fix it.  
><strong>Wordcount:<strong> 1955  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Through _Born This Way_ (but will incorporate canon knowledge as it appears, so watch this spot for updates)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> For this part, one f-bomb. Because Kurt's understandably throwing a fit.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Based on this prompt from LJ's kurt_blaine prompt post: _Post 2x16 Kurt goes to bed one night and wakes up in his dad's hospital room 6 hours after the end of Grilled Cheesus. When he realizes where/when he is, Kurt is horrified. Has he time traveled? Is he going to have to go through it all again? Worse, was it all a dream? Sure no Karofsky drama that way, but what if Blaine was just a dream? Kurt's in the process of breaking down when Blaine runs into the room or something. Whatever has happened to him, it happened to Blaine too.  
>Whether this was some weird time travel thing or some joint prophetic dream is up to you. Happy ending required. <em>

I was tempted to make this come after _Rumours_, but I figured _certain things_ that are revealed in that episode can have already happened, they just haven't come to light yet. I'd already started writing the story, & didn't want to have to go back and work different canon in, when I can just ret-con it later. ;P  
><strong>Geography:<strong>In my head, I've finally decided Dalton is about 30/45 minutes away from Lima (in the show), which means a round-trip would last roughly an hour, hour and a half. I still can't decide if I want Blaine to be boarding there or not, though.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

"So, how was your day?" Even through the tinny speakerphone, Kurt can hear the self-deprecating note of irony in Blaine's voice, acknowledging that _yes, I realize how domestic I sound._ Kurt can't meet his own eyes in his vanity mirror, or he'll start laughing - not at Blaine, never _at _Blaine - but he's definitely smiling.

"It was fabulous! The only downside was, no one serenaded me in the courtyard today, but I'm slowly getting used to that." He made sure his own tone of voice conveyed his teasing. He missed having these conversations face-to-face, but it wasn't like he and Blaine didn't regularly talk on the phone anyway, even before he'd transferred back to McKinley.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it's going good, aside from the lack of being serenaded. I'll see what I can do this weekend."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but even though he was pretty sure Blaine was joking, he knew his friend (_boy_friend, not just a boy who was his friend, but his romantic dating partner, _boyfriend_) well enough to say, "I don't need serenading. Once was romantic and sweet- just remember, the more often you do it, the less impact it has as a whole. Save it for things like anniversaries, or the _occasional_, and I mean very occasional, _'I-miss-you-so-much-I-can't-think-straight'_."

"Riiiight," Blaine drawled out, and for a second Kurt thought he'd maybe offended Blaine, sounding superior or condescending giving him romance advice, when neither of them really knew what he was doing. But then Blaine continued, "Pretty sure I never think straight. I mean, y'know..."

It only took Kurt four seconds to figure out what Blaine was saying, and he rolled his eyes, even if the other boy couldn't see it.

"I know you just rolled your eyes at me." Kurt darted a glance at the phone lying on his vanity, before rolling his eyes again. His voice was slightly distorted as he started to rub cream on his face, "That's because what you said was eye roll-worthy. You knew it was so lame, I would have no choice but to physically have a reaction."

They continued to banter and lightly flirt with each other through Kurt's whole skincare routine, and for ten minutes after, until with a truly regretful sigh, Kurt said they should both get some sleep. Kurt confirmed that they had a date at the _Lima Bean_ the next afternoon, and possibly studying at his house afterwards (_possibly_ because it all depends on whether any of the rest of his family will be there, because if not, they both know very little studying will actually get done).

Just as they're about to say goodbye, Blaine calls, soft and serious, "Hey." And Kurt's heart doesn't quite start pounding, but he can feel its rhythm pick up, practically in his throat, because he knows what's coming, and as easily as they've crossed the border from _friends_ to _boyfriends_, this is the part that always makes him melt. He's not sure if Blaine knows that, or possibly it makes Blaine feel the same way, but every conversation ends the same, and Kurt never wants it to change.

"Yeah?" The question comes out soft and breathless, and Kurt doesn't even care, because they both know what's coming.

Kurt can hear the smile in Blaine's voice; he closes his eyes and can picture Blaine's face perfectly, crooked affectionate smile, his eyes slightly hooded and so tender. "I love you."

Kurt has to swallow before he can make his voice heard. "I love you, too."

Laying down in bed minutes later, Kurt closes his eyes and thinks of Blaine, replays their words over and over in his head. He's met a boy who's not only openly gay, in _Ohio_, but he's also everything Kurt could ask for. He's met a boy who is handsome, and who loves him, and who isn't afraid to admit it.

It's like a literal dream come true. A dream Kurt hadn't even allowed himself to have. He'd been so sure he'd never find anyone until he got out of high school and out of Ohio, went somewhere like New York City or Los Angeles.

Kurt can't remember the last time he felt this happy (although he's pretty sure it was before he was eight), and he clings to the feeling as he starts to drift to sleep, thinking about Blaine, their last conversation, and the next time they'll see each other.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Thank you for calling Wal-Mart, your one-stop spot to shop for unbeatable prices. How may I direct your call?"

"Sorry," Kurt mumbles, "wrong number." He ends the call, then presses the hand holding his phone against his forehead, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut against the prickling tears.

He's tried four times to call Blaine, and all four times have been wrong numbers, culminating in the last, getting _Wal-Mart_, of all places. If that's not a sign from the universe telling him to stop, he honestly doesn't know what is. It had all been so _real_, Kurt was sure it was real.

He'd woken up, after talking to Blaine and falling asleep thinking about Blaine, and how happy he was- to find himself slouched down in an - albeit very comfortable - hospital chair, a warm blanket draped over him, and his father lying in a hospital bed a few feet away. There was a brief panic of so much missing time - what had happened to land his dad in the hospital _again_? - but then his sleep-fuzzy brain started to take in the details of the room, everything too familiar, etched into his memory from the first time, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Kurt began to realize that this _was _the first time. Things that couldn't be replicated so precisely a second time around. Like the flowers Carole had brought, just after his dad had woken up. Kurt had stared at those for almost two weeks before they'd begun to wilt so badly that Carole herself had tossed them out, despite his dad's protests. She'd given him a look and called him a closeted romantic, and now here they were again, the exact same flowers in exactly the same arrangement.

He still thought it had been real, though. Blaine was _real_, he'd gone to Dalton, he'd gotten to sing at Regionals, he'd had a _boyfriend_, who loved him, whom he loved, but now they were gone, but it, everything, it all had been _real, _it had really happened.

Except now he couldn't remember Blaine's stupid fucking cell phone number! They'd exchanged phone numbers after the first time they'd talked, and eventually (embarrassingly quickly, but not surprisingly, considering how fast and hard his crushes hit him) Kurt had put Blaine's number on speed dial (number four, just after the garage and Mercedes), so he'd never dialed it, just used the contacts info. Nobody remembered telephone numbers anymore! Not in this day and age! Oh, but how Kurt wished he did, now, because there was no one listed under _'B'_ at all in his phone's contacts. If he could, he would get it tattooed on his arm, just so he can always have it with him.

Now, Kurt's sitting in the living room at home, and he has no idea what to do. It's hard, not hovering over his dad (like he did the last time, which feels very strange to think, but Kurt knows it's the truth), but he knows his dad will get better, he _knows it_, and this time around he can see that running himself ragged only makes Dad worry more about him, which in turn isn't good for his dad. So Kurt takes care of himself, trusting the nurses to take care of his father for now, until he'll be released and can come home. A couple more days, the doctor had said, and Kurt knows that's accurate (because that's how it was Before).

So he's glad his dad's doing okay, but right now he can't get ahold of Blaine, and while Kurt hates crying (his nose turns red and gets stuffed up, and his eyes get red and puffy and bloodshot, not to mention the way it makes him feel weak, both mentally and emotionally), a part of him does want to just let go and cry, because when would be a better time, really? He hasn't lost his father, but apparently he's lost his boyfriend. He's lost the one person who really _got _him, and it's tearing him up.

Kurt's been known to have temper tantrums, but he usually doesn't throw things, at least not breakable things. He's always too aware of consequences for that, but sometimes everything just builds up and he has to find a way to let out all of his pent-up emotion. So finally he pulls his arm back, holds it shaking over his head for a long moment, before hurling it down, throwing his phone against the couch cushions. The cell bounces and slides until it's nestled between seat cushion and the arm of the couch, but Kurt's not looking at it anymore, he's finally sobbing and throwing himself face-first onto the couch, burying his head in the crook of his arms, crying out all of his heartbreak.

It dawns on Kurt, after his cathartic cry and subsequent exhausted sleep, that maybe he hasn't lost Blaine, after all. He blames fatigue on his wits being too slow to realize this earlier, because apparently, even though he remembers everything from the last five months - almost six months, had it really been that long? - his body is still the same as that of five-months-ago Kurt's. He still weighs about the same as back then, before the worry over his dad and the stress and sheer terror of Karofsky made him lose pretty much his entire appetite and subsequently about 20 pounds, which he's still trying to gain back, six months later.

Except apparently, he doesn't have to worry about that, because he hasn't lost it. Yet. Ever? The logistics and semantics of what's happened make Kurt's throbbing head spin, so he focuses back on the issue at hand. Which is - Blaine's not lost, he's just not with Kurt. As in, not _with_ Kurt. He's at Dalton still, yet, just where he was when Kurt first met him. Will meet him.

It's not like Kurt can just go to Dalton, find Blaine (because he knows what classes Blaine has, he knows Blaine's entire schedule and routine, it wouldn't be difficult at all to find him), and say, "Hi, remember me? I'm your boyfriend. Or at least, I will be in about four months." Because Blaine doesn't _remember_, just like no one else remembers, and Kurt's pretty sure Blaine's response would be to give him a polite smile and basically say, "Wow, you're sweet, but I'm also pretty sure you're crazy." Which, he's not sure how much worse that is - as far as first encounters go - than being discovered as a spy, then ten minutes later crying all his problems out over coffee with Blaine.

Wait. Coffee.

Kurt blinks, glancing around the quiet living room as if suddenly seeing it for the first time. The Dalton boys like going to the _Lima Bean_ to hang out and study off-campus, since it's not only off-campus but out of Westerville, which pretty much automatically makes it cooler than anywhere _in_ Westerville.

He'll go to the _Lima Bean_, and... wait. See if Blaine shows up there after school sometime. Strike up a conversation with him. _"Oh, you go to Dalton? I've always wondered what that's like."_ No, maybe not. But _something._ It's _Blaine_, he knows Blaine, he'll think of something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Two Steps Forward, One Step Back (2/?)  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> (second) first meetings, and coffee orders.  
><strong>Wordcount:<strong> 2,599/4,551  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Through _Born This Way_ (for now)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing this time. Comma abuse, run-on sentences and incomplete sentences. I'm not even joking.  
><strong>Notes 1:<strong> Oh my _gawd_ you guys! This story has been up all of like, three days (no matter what the 'published' date says), & I've gotten **_25_** Story Alert notifications, and several Favorite Story notifs. So very, very awesome! Much, much love.**  
>Notes 2:<strong> Please refer to the top of Chapter One for the prompt this is based on. I plan on covering, with varying degrees of detail, the show through "Original Song" (or...possibly just through Season 2.) Some of it will follow canon, some of it, of course, won't, thanks to the Butterfly Effect. Also, just so you know...not all is as it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Kurt still hasn't figured out what to say to Blaine, or even how to approach him if he does see him - _when_, when he sees Blaine. Because he will. Because Blaine was real, is real. He wasn't a hallucination of Kurt's lonely mind.

Except Kurt's been going to the _Lima Bean_ every day after school, and he's getting really tired of ordering coffee and sitting alone at a table for the entire afternoon. It might not be quite so bad if he had something to occupy himself with, but he's been spoiled by Dalton's much higher-standard curriculum, and even if he'd never gone to Dalton, all of the work he currently had, he'd already done! He knew everything already, which on the one hand, lent credence to his 'I'm-not-going-crazy' theory, but on the other hand - he was even more bored out of his mind than usual.

Day four was just as boring and turning out just as pointless as the last three days, but it was helping him gain some equilibrium in all this mess. He was relearning what he'd forgotten from just six months of distance. He knew soon Mr. Schue would ask them to perform duets, and he was using his free time pondering how he was going to deal with that. He could again ask Sam to do a duet with him. Maybe this time he wouldn't back out of it, since Sam had been willing to follow through with it. He really likes Sam (unfortunate hair choices aside), but he can't be sure that if they do a duet and others in the school find out about it, if Sam will be able to withstand the pressure of wanting to be cool and being so unpopular in Glee club.

"I think a couple more rehearsals and we should be ready. We were also thinking about doing a performance in a couple weeks for the student body. What do you say, Blaine, think you'll be up for it?"

Kurt freezes, hand tightening around his coffee cup as he hears the familiar voice. He glances over to see Wes and David just getting into line... and there, standing with them, is Blaine.

He looks just like Kurt remembered. Kurt feels a lump form in his throat and is appalled to realize he's about two seconds from crying, and blinks rapidly, trying to get a hold of himself. Because Blaine is here. Blaine is _real_, and Kurt hadn't realized until just now how close he'd come to believing he'd made it all up.

He's got to talk to him. It doesn't matter that he doesn't have a plan, some way to suavely introduce himself to Blaine. He can't stand it any more. Seeing Blaine has opened the floodgates, and suddenly he _has_ to be near him, hear him talking, see his smile. Have him smile at him.

Gripped with sudden determination, Kurt stands up, throws away his almost-full coffee cup, and manages to slip in line behind the three Dalton boys. He keeps a respectable distance, but he's more than close enough to hear their conversation. And contrary to what they thought Before, he makes a very good spy.

"Sounds great, Wes," Blaine is saying. "I'm always up for some spontaneous performance, you know that."

Kurt can't look at him, it will drive him insane, he won't be able to help himself and he'll make an idiot out of himself. So he turns his body to the side a little, feigning looking out the large front windows of the cafe, and just... basks in the sound of Blaine's voice. The smooth, rich timbre of it.

"Who knows? Maybe someone watching will want to join the Warblers, right?"

Kurt frowns a little, remembering his own viewing of the performance he's sure they're talking about. He can't help a quick glance over at the group. Wes and David are facing pretty much forward, while Blaine is turned around to face them and, subsequently, Kurt. Blaine glances between David and Wes, and there's a moment- just a moment, where his eyes meet Kurt's.

Kurt's breath catches involuntarily. Somehow he tears his gaze away from Blaine, his face heating up, suddenly remembering (as if he hadn't already been replaying it all in his head endlessly anyway) everything they'd done together. Going out to eat, to the theater, performing at Sectionals, their duets together, both the private _Baby It's Cold Outside_ as well as _Candles_ at Regionals. He also remembers all of the private moments they've shared together; holding hands, kissing and cuddling... The first time Blaine had told him in exactly three words that he _loved _him. Singing to him when he'd transferred back to McKinley.

Blaine became such a large part of his life so suddenly, even though he'd been acutely aware of his absence, Kurt hadn't realized how much it really _hurt_ that Blaine wasn't there anymore. He'd been so focused on just convincing himself that Blaine was real, that he hadn't made it all up, that now, confronted with the confirmation that _yes, Blaine is real, he's right here_, Kurt is free to feel the pain of the fact that _He's real... and he doesn't remember me at all._

He almost leaves, then. Despair gripping his heart like a vice, he almost decides to forget all of this, unable to deal with it, to see Blaine look at him and not see the recognition in his eyes.

But if he leaves now... it will all have been for nothing. Days of agonizing over this very moment, wondering what he'll say, tormenting himself with self-doubt and sadness at losing something he technically hasn't had yet. If he leaves now, he'll be running. He'll always regret it. And Kurt Hummel doesn't run. Not anymore. He might make an idiot out of himself - but so what? It's not like Blaine's never been witness to his monumental stupidity before, even if _this_ Blaine doesn't know him yet.

So Kurt crowds in closer to them as it's the trio's turn to order, and hurries to get his order in as quickly as he can after them. The barista raises an eyebrow at him, probably because 1) this is the fourth consecutive day he's been here, and 2) he'd just ordered a coffee 15 minutes ago, and normally he'd order one every hour or so just so they wouldn't kick him out. She looks vaguely amused though, so Kurt just flashes her as bright a smile as he can manage at the moment, and moves over to the receiving counter. He leans against it, hoping to find some kind of opening for himself.

He'd rather speak to Blaine alone, but Wes and David probably won't be going anywhere, so he'll have to work with what he can.

Fate seems to think she's been bitchy enough to him lately, though, and gives him a very large break. All four orders are served at once, and the three Dalton boys are just preoccupied enough with their conversation that Kurt seizes the opportunity before he can second-guess himself. He grabs one of the cups placed toward the front, that has the order scrawled on the side: **medium drip**.

He stays standing by the counter, using the pretense of taking off the lid and blowing on his coffee, while he watches the other three grab their drinks. Blaine is the last to pick his up, and he's barely turned from the counter before he slows to a stop. David and Wes get a little farther before they realize they've lost their fellow Warbler, and turn back.

Blaine, his back to Kurt, waves his friends on. "Go on guys, I'll be just a minute. I think I'm gonna order something to eat for the drive back."

Wes rolls his eyes in good humor, while David gives Blaine an amused smile. "Gotta keep your energy up from all that jumping around during rehearsal, huh? Catch you back at school, man."

Then Blaine's turning back toward the counter, and Kurt can't help but glance away, because even though he wanted this, he's scared. Because yes he knows Blaine, but what if the fact that Blaine doesn't know him means he could screw this up? He just stole the guy's coffee, and even if he can pass it off as an innocent accident, then what? They trade coffees, and Blaine leaves, and- and that's it. He's got to think of something. He's not very good at improvisation, he's always best with well laid out plans, anticipating every possibility. It doesn't help that his heart's pounding and he can't think very clearly when he sees Blaine's face.

"Hey, I think you got my coffee order by mistake."

Kurt looks at Blaine's sincere expression, eyes soft and kind with a slight friendly smile on his face, and says the first thing he can think of. "It wasn't a mistake." Of course, Blaine had to get that adorably cute confused look on his face, complete with slight head tilt, but Kurt forges on, because this might just actually work. "I took it on purpose. Because I- I didn't know how else to get your attention. And I realize, stealing your coffee probably wasn't the best way to do it either, but, well, it's done, so I'm not gonna worry about it anymore." He finally puts the mental brakes on his mouth. Blaine still looks confused, of course, but before he can say anything - like ask that the crazy boy give him his coffee so he can slowly back toward the door - Kurt continues, a plan having formulated while he spoke.

"I've seen you here before." Not _technically_ a lie. "I thought you were cute, and I... well, I wanted to ask you out. But then you were with your friends, and I... I didn't really want to do this in front of them, because the humiliation-factor is high enough for me right now as it is." Again, his mouth has slightly run away from him, but that's okay. Blaine's got the same slightly dazed look on his face as he did when Kurt explained how he felt on Valentine's Day.

"Oh...wow." Blaine blinks a couple times, clearly trying to think of an appropriate response to all of this, and Kurt can't help but find his reaction admirable, since he'd just basically been blindsided by a stranger telling him he was cute and wanted to date him. And while Kurt doesn't consider himself all that sexy, he does know he's attractive, so that doesn't hurt. He has to bite the side of his lip to keep from talking again, because he can think of a hundred things to say. Most of them inappropriate for a first meeting - even more inappropriate, that is.

Blaine glances down at the coffee cup he's holding, eyebrows drawing together in serious thought, and Kurt's heart sinks. This isn't going to work. He came on too strong, and he'll never have another chance at a first impression. Why couldn't he have just waited a couple weeks and gone to spy on Dalton like he had Before? He _knew _how that turned out, and at least then, he'd have Blaine as his friend again.

He knew why, though. Because it would mean another four months of being hopelessly in love with Blaine, and the other boy being clueless, and innocently flirty, and Kurt wasn't sure he could stand that. It was better to take the calculated risk of failure, for the chance of being with Blaine, in whatever capacity, that much sooner.

Finally, Blaine looks back up, and his expression is one Kurt recognizes all too well; apologetic, _I-wish-there-was-something-I-could-do-but_, and Kurt has to bite down so hard on the corner of his mouth he's in danger of biting right through, just to keep his expression neutral. He's not sure if he wants to start sobbing, or throw up. "I'm flattered, really, but- I don't even know you," Blaine says, in that gentle tone of voice he uses when he's letting someone down easy.

Then Blaine moves, not toward Kurt, or even away, but over to the side, to the counter, and grabs a pen. He scribbles something on the cover of the cup, above the order name, then extends the cup to Kurt. On autopilot, Kurt takes the cup with a numb hand. Not really wanting to see some sort of scribbled rejection, Kurt can't help his curiosity at the odd move, and turns the cup in his hand until he can see what Blaine had written.

It's a series of numbers. Seven numbers. Three numbers, a dash, and four more numbers. Kurt's heart, which had fallen to about the proximity of his shoes, was suddenly pounding double-time against his sternum. He can't help but glance up at Blaine in shock, to find him with a half-smile tilting the corner of his mouth.

Blaine shrugs. "You're sweet. And, I gotta admit, pretty ingenuitive, stealing my coffee just to get me alone to talk. I can't say yes to that date right now," now Kurt's heart is in his throat, because is this really leading where he thinks_ (hopes; prays) _it is? "but I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. I'm a big believer in building a relationship- and I know, you just asked for one date, but..." he shrugs, and his smile widens into a grin, and Kurt feels like the same love-sick teen he's been for months already. He wonders if this feeling is ever going to fade, and then wonders if he really wants it to. "I figure, either we find out we don't really have anything in common and save both of ourselves an embarrassing first date, or..." The smile turns into something softer, and for a moment he's looking at Kurt just like Kurt remembers. Blaine shrugs. "Or we find out we do like each other, and want more than just one date."

Kurt finds himself nodding in agreement. "That-sounds like a good plan," he finally manages to stumble out. They stand there looking at each other for a moment, until Blaine raises his eyebrows a little, seemingly waiting for something... oh! Kurt extends the hand holding Blaine's coffee so quickly he risks spilling it, but Blaine just smiles and takes it. "Thanks. So. I'm Blaine. Do I just call you Cute Guy Who Asked Me Out, or...?"

"Kurt." He's pretty sure his face has turned an unattractive shade of pink, but Kurt doesn't care. Especially not when he's rewarded with another wide smile from Blaine. "Kurt. Nice to meet you. I better be going, or Wes and David'll think I ran into a ditch or something. But, I look forward to your call. Or text, whatever. See ya."

Blaine does back away toward the door, but unlike what Kurt had been imagining earlier, it's not so he can keep an eye on the crazy person, it's so he can smile and keep an eye on the cute boy who asked him out.

Looking back over the encounter, Kurt objectively knows it probably could have gone better. But he really, really doesn't care, because he's met Blaine, Again, and this time he knows how Kurt feels from the very beginning. Kurt is confident enough in them to think that, as long as they take it slow, they can skip the whole _How Harry Met Sally_, friends-first thing. They'd practically been dating anyway, which partially explained Kurt's utter disappointment on Valentine's Day.

This will work. And for the first time all week, Kurt is feeling optimistic.

**Coming Up Next Time:** _"Duets"_

P.S.- If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see happen in "Duets," I'm very open to suggestions. Despite the Kurt-ness of it, it really wasn't one of my favorite episodes, and a lot of things will probably need to be changed, like...Kurt's entire attitude. x_x; And while I have some specific scenes planned...this story is by no means very mapped out. I know, I suck. I've already gotten some interesting suggestions on LJ, but believe me, every suggestion helps! You never know what will spark inspiration. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic:** Two Steps Forward, One Step Back - Chapter 3a  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> After-school meetings, Kurt and Mercedes start to reconnect, and Kurt and Blaine perform for New Directions.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Kurt has knowledge up through "Rumours". This is pretty AU, and while it will follow the show a little, a _lot_ has been changed.  
><strong>Wordcount:<strong> 4,665/9,216  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Sorry this is a little late. I update about every 4 days or so, which technically I did...in my LJ, with the first half of this. I was tempted several times to post the first half here, but since it's all technically "Chapter 3" I didn't want to mess up the numbers with Chapter 3a & Chapter 3b. So instead, you get an extra long chapter! Let me know what you think of it!

The original song "If I Never Knew You" is sung by Jon Secada and Sharice, and it's from the soundtrack of Pocahontas. Unfortunately, the version I'm now used to is from one of those compilation CDs of unknown singers doing covers of famous songs, so what I was listening to is much closer to Kurt & Blaine's vocal range, and the melody is a little slower than the original song version. Not that it matters since I can't link to it on here, but if you wanted to look it up on youtube & listen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>  
>Kurt is feeling much less optimistic three days later. It's Monday, and while he and Blaine have been texting each other all weekend, it's still a little stilted because they don't know each other that well yet. It's probably made worse because Kurt <em>does <em>know Blaine, but doesn't want to seem creepy acting overly familiar, and he has to triple-think everything he sends to make sure he's not mentioning anything Blaine hasn't told him yet.

It may have only been three days, but Kurt feels like it's been a month, at least, and he's getting frustrated. No, it's passed the point of frustrating, and is edging into ridiculous. Things start to look up that morning, though, when he gets a text just before school that says _'Thinking about getting a coffee after school. Will i see you there?'_

Kurt may do a spastic little happy dance in the driver's seat before calming down enough to send a reply. He finally settles on, _'It's a possibility. Not until 4:30 though, I have glee practice.'_

It's the first time either of them has mentioned that they sing, mostly because Kurt has no idea how to bring it up without sounding like some kind of stalker, or like he's been spying on Blaine because he's competition or something.

Kurt probably looks like a maniac walking into school with the large grin he can't tamp down, but he's too elated to really care. Because just as he started across the parking lot, Blaine had sent one last text.

_'I look forward to maybe seeing you later. ;)'_

It's depressing, not having his 'COURAGE' collage in his locker anymore, but Kurt's decided to make a new collage. His first piece of memorabilia is a small piece of thin cardboard, that has the top of the _Lima Bean_ cafe logo down at the bottom of it, and seven digits scrawled right across the middle. It's kind of stupid, looking at it, but Kurt doesn't care. It's his first tangible connection to Blaine Now, and he wants to remember it, wants to see it every day.

The end of the school day sees Kurt's excitement mounting, and he's surprisingly impatient to get through glee practice so he can head down to the _Lima Bean._He knows Blaine didn't mean for it to be a date-he knows Blaine well enough to know if that were the case, the other boy would have said so-but he can't help feeling it's a step in the right direction. There can only be so much discussion through texts, and they've always truly connected when they had face-to-face conversations.

Kurt's rising good mood plummets when Mr. Schue's first announcement is that Puck got himself landed in Juvie. Kurt kicks himself for being so wrapped up in his thoughts of Blaine that he hadn't remembered to stop Puck from being an absolute _idiot_. But, it's too late to do anything about that now, and it's not like not stopping him has done any lasting harm; it just leaves the group with an odd number of singers, which normally wouldn't be a problem, except of course, this is when Mr. Schue decides to introduce duet singing into the mix. Honestly, Kurt wonders if the man has any foresight whatsoever sometimes. Or the ability to count.

Kurt doesn't lean over and tell Mercedes he thinks Sam's gay because of his hairstyle, because Now Kurt knows it's not true, and because Kurt isn't at all interested in Sam. In fact, he considers Sam a fairly good friend... or at least, he had been Before. And while Kurt knows that Sam would be fine singing a duet with him, he also knows a lot of other people wouldn't be, and he doesn't want to go through the hassle of arguing his point repeatedly, just to end up losing in the end.

So he does something decidedly different. When Mercedes quietly asks him, "Who're you gonna sing with, Kurt?" Kurt gives her a small smile. "I'm not sure yet. I need to talk to Mr. Schue about something. I'll text you later?" he asks as the club is disbanded.

Mr. Schue is writing something in his planner, so Kurt waits somewhat patiently for his attention. He does clear his throat, just to make sure Mr. Schue knows he's there.

"What can I do for you, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asks. He sounds a little hesitant, which doesn't really surprise Kurt; he and Mr. Schue rarely see eye-to-eye on anything, and his demands lately have pushed Mr. Schue to the edge a time or two.

So Kurt gives him a serene smile (which he knows tends to look condescending, but that's fine, because he's about to _be_ condescending), and says, "Mr. Schue, I don't know if you happened to notice, but with the absence of Puck in the group and the addition of Sam, we no longer have an even number of singers. And while I applaud your enthusiasm in getting us to perform together, and thus helping to build our teamwork - while simultaneously pitting us against each other - I'm not sure how you expect one person to perform a duet." He internally grimaces at how that entire speech sounded a little too much like he was channeling Rachel Berry, but lets it go. Mr. Schue seems to go along with most of Rachel's suggestions-or she manages to browbeat him into agreeing-so he figures sounding like Rachel can't hurt too much. This time.

Mr. Schue looks surprised, then frowns. "Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right." He laughs in his self-deprecating way. "I guess I didn't think about that. I knew Sam would be joining us, but Puck's suspension was tossed at me right before class. Wow. I'd hate for one of you guys to be left out of the competition..."

Kurt smiles brightly at the perfect segue. "Fortunately, I have a solution! If you're alright with it, of course. I have a friend who's also a singer - he goes to a different school, and of course I haven't asked him about it yet, but if he agrees, would it be alright if he came in and helped me sing a duet? If we won, I wouldn't ask for you to pay for his dinner at _Breadstix_, since he's not officially part of the team, but-"

Mr. Schue waves that aside. "Don't worry about that. I'm fine with your friend coming in to help, and if you guys win, I'll treat both of you." He says it like it's a much bigger deal than just a dinner at _Breadstix_, and grins happily at Kurt.

Kurt returns the smile with one of relief. "Thank you very much, Mr. Schue. I'd better go, I'll let you know later if he's agreed to it."

He gets a text from Blaine as he's walking down the hall, wondering if he decided not to show up for coffee after all. And then a frowny face, which makes Kurt's heart leap into his throat, because apparently Blaine was looking _forward_ to seeing him, despite Kurt only saying it was a possibility. Kurt sends back a quick reply, saying he'd had to stay late to speak to his teacher, and he's on his way now. _'For some strange reason, I've been in the mood for coffee all day.'_he can't help adding. Normally he might add a winky face, but he doesn't want to seem too flirty. He has to keep reminding himself that no matter how much he knows Blaine and how comfortable he is with him, to Blaine, they've only seen each other the one time and only texted for three days. To Blaine, they're still virtual strangers.

It takes about fifteen minutes to drive through late afternoon traffic and get to the _Lima Bean_, but soon enough Kurt is standing impatiently in line, not-so-subtly craning his neck, looking for Blaine. Wishing, not for the first time, that the other boy were just a little bit taller.

"Looking for someone?" a playful voice asks off to the side, and Kurt whips his head around, already smiling before he even sees Blaine standing there. The two grin at each other for a moment, before Kurt remembers that Blaine asked him a question. "Not anymore." His eyes widen as he realizes yes, he really did just say that out loud. Kurt whips his head around to stare at the menu board, despite already planning on ordering his usual, and hoping Blaine won't notice the blush heating his face. Yeah, right.

Blaine chuckles as he settles into the line beside Kurt, despite holding a coffee cup already. "So, you're in a glee club? You like that?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, thinking of all the hardships he's gone through because of glee... and everything he's gained because of it, as well. And looking at it from that perspective, he really has glee to thank for meeting Blaine, doesn't he? Because if Puck hadn't suggested he spy on the Warblers, he'd never have had any reason to visit Dalton, and possibly never have met Blaine at all. Their paths might have crossed some other time, like he'd made sure they did here in the coffee shop, but... it was frightening, considering the 'what-ifs' of the past and future. "I do, really like it. I love to sing... even if I don't get the solos I so clearly deserve." He glances over with a haughty look at Blaine, holding it for a few seconds before smiling to show he's (mostly) joking.

Blaine laughs. "I'll bet you have an incredible voice. And hey, I'm sure someday you'll get plenty of solos." He pauses for a moment, seems to be thinking about something, then says, "I'm part of my school's a capella group, the Warblers?" His voice raises at the end like he's making it a question, asking maybe if Kurt's heard of them. Kurt raises his eyebrows as if he's surprised to learn this, and smiles. "We don't do all those crazy dance moves like I've seen other show choirs do, but it's a lot of fun. I love performing."

Kurt already knows all this, but he also loves listening to Blaine talk, and the more they talk about singing, the better chance he has of eventually mentioning that he needs a partner for his duet competition. So, barring when he orders his drink, he lets Blaine dominate the conversation, talking about music and performing, adding his own experiences when he feels like it, or can't hold something back. The conversation flows easily, and for a few minutes, Kurt can almost forget that he's not talking to _his_Blaine. Except 'his' Blaine already knows everything Kurt is saying.

During a lull in the conversation, Kurt tilts his head and frowns a little, hoping it looks like he's just now thinking of something. He likes to think he's a great actor, but if anyone can see through him, it's Mercedes, and Blaine. Hopefully Blaine isn't quite that in tune with him yet. "Say..." he glances up briefly before looking back at his coffee lid for a moment. "We've got this competition coming up - strictly between our glee members - It's a duet competition, but due to... one of our members being an idiot, we've got an odd number of people, and of course, _I_ended up being the odd man out. Would... do you think you could sing with me?" He glances up at Blaine then, who looks surprised, but also thoughtful.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Blaine finally says. "I mean, as long as it's alright with your coach, I'd be glad to help you out."

Kurt can't help but clap his hands and bounce in his chair in excitement. There was always the doubt that Blaine wouldn't agree, especially since he's never even heard Kurt sing before.

"So, did you already have a song in mind?" Blaine asks, leaning forward over the table a little, seeming very interested. "If you need help adjusting a single to a duet, I've got some experience with that sort of thing." He seems to catch himself and leans back, laughing a little. "The great thing about a capella, you learn how to break things up into harmonies."

Kurt smiles, but he knows it's not quite as happy-looking as it should be. He can't help but think of the last duet he sang with Blaine, and why Blaine had all but demanded that Kurt be his partner.

_"Doing this duet...would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

Shaking the memories away, Kurt forces his smile wider, more sincere. He knows Blaine's noticed, because he's got a small frown forming between his eyebrows. "Actually, I did have an idea about that. It's already a duet, but it may need some tweaking. And feel free to make any suggestions. It's... not really a well-known song, but I thought it would be... a good duet." He isn't going to tell Blaine just how appropriate the song is to their current situation, or Kurt's feelings for him.

Blaine's nodding in understanding, face clear of concern, and Kurt pushes away his bittersweet feelings of essentially having to rewrite his memories with Blaine. This is fine. This will be better. He'll make sure of it.

They agree to get together tomorrow, _at Kurt's __**house**_, to work more on the song, since Blaine's not very familiar with it, and Kurt doesn't feel like giving an impromptu performance to the _Lima Bean_ patrons.

He's completely forgotten he's supposed to text Mercedes, until just after six when he gets a very caps-locked text demanding to know what's going on, she's tired of waiting to hear all about it. He's not sure what 'it' refers to, but decides to just call her while he starts getting dinner ready.

He starts the conversation off with, "I'm on speakerphone in the kitchen, so whatever you say, remember my dad can potentially hear everything."

Mercedes growls in frustration, but she knows how it works, so finally sighs in agreement. "Boy, you had _better_ tell me what's going on."

Kurt glances at his phone on the table while he starts to get his ingredients ready. "What do you mean? You make it sound like 'something's' been going on for a while."

"Well, hasn't it? You've been acting..." There's a sort of long pause, which makes Kurt hesitate in getting the cutting board out, and Mercedes voice changes from friendly accusation to reluctant. "You've been acting _different_, for a while now, Kurt."

Kurt licks his lips, even though he knows it dries them out, his breath turning slightly shallow. "What do you mean?" He makes sure his voice isn't sharp, but can't keep it from sounding breathy.

"You've been...quiet, lately, but...not like... not like while your dad was- was in the hospital, different than that." Mercedes rushes through the last part, as if it's not allowed to even mention it, which is actually understandable; the less he has to think about it, the better, even Now. "It's like you're just... watching, everybody. And sometimes you look...really sad, and I can't ever figure out why."

Kurt's so glad this is happening over the phone, so Mercedes can't see his face. As it is, he starts rinsing the carrots and potatoes to mask the hitch in his breath and the eventual sniffs he gives as he fights back a few tears. Even when he hasn't been thinking about Blaine, Kurt can't help but feel so incredibly _alone_, even moreso than just being the only out gay kid at school. He's so used to sharing things with Mercedes, and now there's this huge..._**thing**_ that he can't tell her about. He can't tell _anyone_, even his normal confidantes of Mercedes, Blaine, or his dad. And sometimes it feels far too much like lying.

But of course, Kurt can't tell her any of that. So he opts for the other thing he's been keeping quiet about. Glancing quickly through the doorway to the living room, where his dad is "napping" (meaning passed out) in front of the television, Kurt sighs. "Okay, here's the deal. There's this guy-"

Mercedes, predictably, squeals, loud enough that Kurt finds himself frozen, staring into the living room, waiting for his dad to inevitably wake up and start rumbling about what that god-awful screeching is. Finally, after what seems like _ages_, Kurt lets out a large breath in relief. Then he glares at his cell phone, as if Mercedes will be able to somehow feel it if he tries hard enough.

"Oh my _god!_ Kurt stage whispers furiously. "Are you trying to give him _another_ heart attack?" He realizes a few seconds too late how strange it might sound for him to say something like that when it's barely been a week since his dad came home from the hospital, but to Kurt, its been five months, and he's had time to get used to everything; his father's brush with death is no longer the raw wound it had been for so long after it had happened.

"Sorry," Mercedes whispers back, and while it sounds sincere, she also sounds impatient, wanting to get back to the important part of the conversation. "There's a _guy!_" Her voice is still quiet, but obviously she's squealing in delight, and Kurt just has to smile at her genuine enthusiasm on his behalf. He really does have the best best friend in the world.

"Yes, there's a guy," he continues in a quiet, but normal-level speaking voice. He's trying to keep his voice calm, hoping Mercedes will follow his example (but knowing it won't work, because he _knows_ Mercedes). "He goes to the _Lima Bean_ sometimes, and I... he's really cute."

Mercedes squeals again, but thankfully it's quieter than before. "So? Have you talked to him yet?"

Kurt frowns. He's not _that_ timid, is he? Yes, he was scared out of his mind when he _did_ talk to Blaine, but that was because he knew just what was at stake. He wasn't that nervous when he'd met Blaine Before, at Dalton-oh, he'd been nervous, but it wasn't from talking to a cute boy. (Okay, not _all_from talking to a cute boy. Those nerves came later.)

"Yes, I talked to him," he says, trying not to sound too miffed. "I even asked him out-"

"Boy, you did _what?_" Mercedes shrieks happily.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "He turned me down." He's expecting the interruption this time, and isn't disappointed.

"He did _what?_?" Her cry is righteously outraged on his behalf, this time. Kurt can't help but smile fondly at his friend's predictable reactions.

"Down, girl. He said he didn't know me, and he wasn't comfortable dating someone he doesn't know. So instead he suggested we get to know each other, and if we hit it off, then maybe we can date." Of course, Kurt _knows_ they'll hit it off, so he'd agreed. Although... it doesn't really sound like the sort of thing the boy who serenaded someone with a racy sexual song after a couple coffee outtings would do. But then, he and Gap Boy _had_ gotten to know each other over coffee, so maybe it did make sense. Which meant... that Kurt was now the equivalent of Gap Boy (minus the atrocious hair...and bad outfit). Maybe Blaine would serenade _him _this time. Only This Time, Blaine wouldn't get turned down by someone who was too old and too in-the-closet for him.

"So? Have you hit it off?"

Kurt thinks about the texts they've been sending all weekend, and their coffee non-date today, and Blaine coming over to practice the song tomorrow. "Yes," he says softly, "I think we're definitely hitting it off."

Kurt's nervous. Which is actually unusual for performing in front of New Directions. Usually he loves showing off his voice and talent to the other members of glee, and preening under the inevitable applause.

Today is different, though. He's walking down the hall with Blaine beside him, heading toward the choir room. They practiced for two days, and part of a third day, before Blaine had looked over at him and said, "Not that I'm complaining about spending time with you," which had made Kurt have to tamp down on a very pleased smile, "but I think we've got this. If we keep singing it, I'm gonna get sick of it." He'd paused, then smiled a little. "And I don't wanna get sick of it."

Now they're going to perform it one more time. They're going close to the end, since Blaine had to skip the end of class. When Kurt had suggested asking Mr. Schue if they could push the time back another half hour though, Blaine had just waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's the end of one class, I've got someone I can borrow notes from- and I want to do this with you." He'd held Kurt's eyes as he said the last, and Kurt's breath had caught. It was a silly thing, but it meant so much to him that Blaine had said _with you_ and not _for you_.

Everyone was already in the choir room when they arrived, and Kurt's nerves ramp up a notch. Other than Mercedes, this is the first anyone has really heard anything about Blaine. They've all been so involved in their own little dramas, no one realized that Kurt didn't have a partner from the group.

"Who's he?" Finn asks loudly, drawing everyone's attention and making Kurt pause by the piano. Raising his chin slightly, Kurt gives a slight smile. "This is Blaine. He's agreed to help me with my duet, since otherwise I wouldn't have a partner." Kurt stares squarely at Finn when he says this, which in turn makes Finn shift a little uncomfortably, looking confused. Kurt knows it's not really fair, since This Time Finn never even had the chance to tell Kurt he shouldn't do the duet with another boy - and even Before, Finn's main complaint was that he shouldn't perform with Sam. But even now, the memory stings, and Kurt can't quite help it.

"So you sing, Blaine?" Rachel asks, looking like she's trying to smile encouragingly, but not quite succeeding.

Blaine smiles easily enough as he answers, "Yeah, I'm part of the Warblers, from Dalton Academy."

"Ooh, yummy." This, of course, comes from Santana, who's giving Blaine a look that Kurt would only be able to describe as eye-sex. He has the sudden urge to tell Santana "Back off sister, he's mine." Which would not only be inappropriate at the moment, but also technically isn't true.

Mr. Schue might not know what Kurt is thinking, but he seems to sense that now would be a good time to rein everyone in. He steps forward, clapping his hands together and calling out, "Alright then! Let's give Kurt and Blaine our full attention, while they perform their duet."

They had decided to simply perform standing, turned slightly toward each other but still facing their audience. The setup is reminiscent to their performance of 'Candles' at Regionals. It gives Kurt something else to focus on, thinking about the last performance he did with Blaine, and how happy he'd been.

Kurt nods to Brad at the piano, who starts playing a gentle melody, and after a short intro, Blaine begins singing.

_If I never knew you  
>if I never felt this love<br>I would have no inkling of  
>how precious life could be.<em>

Blaine's smooth and rich voice washes over Kurt, and for a moment, he pretends everything is back the way it was Before, and he and Blaine are just singing another duet with each other.

_And if I never held you  
>I would never have a clue<br>how at last I'd find in you  
>the missing part of me.<em>

It's dangerous to think like that though, Kurt knows, because he could easily trip up and reveal too much. But Blaine is always so sincere when he sings, and even if they're singing for the audience, Blaine has always seemed to want to sing directly at Kurt, since the First Time they met.

_In this world so full of fear  
>full of rage and lies<br>I can see the truth so clear  
>in your eyes, so dry your eyes.<em>

Blaine actually takes a step toward Kurt, playing the role perfectly. He's still turning toward the audience occasionally, but Kurt can't help but think Blaine really is singing to him. It had been like this when they were practicing, too, but then they'd had no audience, and no other place _to_sing but toward each other.

_And I'm so grateful to you  
>I'd have lived my whole life through<br>lost forever, if I never knew you._

And then it's Kurt's turn, and even though Blaine knows the song by heart now, and has heard Kurt sing it repeatedly, he can't help but stare at Blaine, trying to subtly convey how important this song is in regard to him.

**If I never knew you  
>I'd be safe but half as real<br>never knowing I could feel  
>a love so strong and true.<strong>

I'm so grateful to you  
>I'd have lived my whole life through<br>lost forever, if I never knew you.

Blaine starts singing the next verse even before Kurt has finished drawing out the last word, their voices blending briefly together before falling away, singing lines back and forth before finishing the verse together.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,_  
><strong>Somehow we'd make the whole world bright,<strong>  
><em>I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong,<br>all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night.  
><em>_**But still my heart is saying we were right, oh~.**_

A duet wasn't just two voices blending together in harmony. As Mr. Schue had explained at the beginning of the week, it's when two voices come together and are capable of more than what they would have achieved alone. Kurt remembers singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside _with Blaine, and knew even Then that they were great duet partners. They perform just the same, possibly better, now, singing over and around each other, harmonizing beautifully.

**if I never knew you**  
><em>there's no moment I regret<em>  
><strong>if I never felt this love<strong>  
><em>since the moment that we met<em>  
><strong>I would have no inkling of<strong>  
><em>if our time has come to pass<em>  
><strong>how precious life can be~<strong>  
><em>I've lived at last<em>

They're almost completely facing each other now, caught up in the roles of star-crossed lovers the song portrayed, singing their heartache.

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
>somehow we'd make the whole world bright<strong>_**  
>I thought our love would be so beautiful<br>**_**we'd turn the darkness into light  
>and still my heart is saying we were right<br>we were right**_

_and if I never knew you_  
><strong>if I never knew you<strong>  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through~<em>

**empty as the sky  
><strong>_**never knowing why  
>lost forever, if I never knew you<strong>_

They draw the last notes out, still staring at each other. It isn't until the last piano chords fade away that Kurt turns-very reluctantly-toward the risers and their audience. He grabs Blaine's hand on impulse and gives a deep formal bow, pulling Blaine with him, who is only slightly slower before copying the move.

Everyone is clapping and cheering, and Kurt grins in pleasure. He glances over at Blaine, who turns to look at him with a wide smile that quickly turns into something softer, more intimate. It only lasts a second before Blaine squeezes their joined hands and grins again at him, but Kurt can't stop seeing that look. It hinted at feelings Blaine didn't-shouldn't, couldn't-have for him Now, Yet. It spoke of long conversations and shared joy and failure and heartbreak.

It said _'I know you.'_

_**Coming Up Next Time:**_ Kurt wonders, and hopes, and schemes. Blaine is distracted.

Let me know what you thought! I realize it seems like a cliffhanger (of sorts), but all will be revealed, definitely in the next chapter. I'm _**very**_ interested to hear your thoughts! (Or incoherent squeals/curses, etc)


End file.
